


Venomous

by Lightning_Anonymous



Category: Amateur Surgeon
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: Sometimes, people need to die to realize something.





	Venomous

"You can't do this, Alan."

Hubris' voice was shaky, coming out more like a whimper. A plea to the world-class surgeon. The stray bottle of poison that had spilled into his mouth lay beside the once powerful villain. 

Alan stared down at Hubris, who sat on the ground, the toxins leaking from his mouth. And suddenly, he laughed.

"You really expect my help?" He asked, bitterness dripping from each syllable. "After what you did? You left me to die, Hubris. It's my turn, now."

Ophelia flinched at that, in a state of shock. "Wow, Alan. I didn't think you had that in you." She smirked. "Guess we should leave, before Hubris bites us back."

"I don't think he'll be even  _ moving  _ for a long time."

The two surgeons turned on their heels with the pug following, laughing at the joke. Hubris' hand reached up to his mouth, wiping at his mouth. "..A-Alan! You can't- You aren't-" 

Words spilled from his mouth like the poison that dripped from his lips. But Hubris realized that he had nothing to say to Alan.

Alan had said everything he needed to. And, as much as Hubris hated to admit it, he was right.

Hubris deserved this pain.

The poison burned his guts and the inside of his mouth. This had been what Alan had felt, hadn't it?

This was the pain everyone he had hurt had felt. 

It was hilarious it took death for Hubris to realize that.


End file.
